


Homecoming.

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spy!AU, prompt:au, tamakyo week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so spy au where tamakyo are both secret agents and during a mission that was compromised tamaki goes missing and is presumed dead and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is late (totally almost missed tamakyo week), i am so sorry  
> this just came to me as i procrastinated my math homework lol

The knock on Kyoya’s door was so quiet that if it was anyone else, they wouldn’t have heard it. But Kyoya did.

 

Almost automatically he clicks the magazine into his gun and turns the knob just as silently as the knock. Just as he opens the door he raises his gun and points it at the face of-

 

Of a sheepishly smiling Tamaki, who is rubbing the back of his neck and trying to avoid and meet Kyoya’s eyes at the same time. “…Good morning, Kyo.”

 

And Kyoya can’t think, Tamaki is here, in the flesh, chest rising with his breaths, whole and uninjured and _alive._

 

Kyoya’s hand reacts before he can think, dropping his gun and grabbing something-anything-heavy on the table next to him and lobbing it at Tamaki. Tamaki’s eyebrows rise when he catches the vase he gave Kyoya when Tamaki gave him flowers but had nowhere to put them, opening his mouth to say something, yelping instead when a bowl that usually holds Kyoya’s keys is chucked at his head.

 

Tamaki ducks and springs through Kyoya’s open door, kicking it closed and winces when Kyoya’s keys land not an inch away from his ear. “Kyoya…”

 

“Don’t you _dare_ ‘Kyoya’ me, Suoh Tamaki! I can’t believe you have the fucking nerve to show up here! You were gone, gone for a month! The agency pronounced you dead! _I_ thought you were dead!”

 

Tamaki grabs Kyoya’s wrists to get him to stop throwing things and his gaze softens at the end of Kyoya’s yelling rant. “Kyoya…”

 

“Fucking what?”

 

Tamaki flinches softly, Kyoya still swearing is not good.

 

“Kyoya…”

 

Kyoya finally turns to face him, albeit with a fierce glare. Tamaki doesn’t say anything else as he leans down to kiss him, arms releasing Kyoya’s wrist to wrap around his waist, Kyoya’s hands winding themselves around his neck and into his hair.

 

Later when they part, after the soft apologies, the ‘I love yous,’ and the long embrace, Kyoya will punch Tamaki in the face and the stomach, telling him that just because he’s apparently returned from the dead doesn’t mean he can get blood on his carpet.    

 


End file.
